


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A quiet day in the Halidom.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



The Halidom was quiet, as usual. Though... perhaps "quiet" wasn't the correct word. It was as lively as ever, but there was also nothing threatening it. That, Jurota could be content with as he relaxed a bit in his current hiding place. 

All was well-- 

Except for the snout nudged into his side a moment later. 

Jurota sighed and reached to scritch the snow drake. 

"You found me," Jurota said softly. "How?" 

Well, he had a bit of lunch leftover that he could share, and he didn't entirely mind the company. 

Perhaps, Jurota slowly realized, he hadn't really been hiding.


End file.
